


Alone With You

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: They say the dead are good listeners, he still wishes the conversation went two ways.
Relationships: Barbara/Deacon (Fallout)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Alone With You

The hike had been lengthy. Deacon had taken some detours, doubling back over his route to make sure he wasn’t being followed, slept in risque areas and avoided people. 

Now he pushed through the overgrown wheat and ended up tripping over the thing. It only came up to his shin but it was still a fucking rock. 

He laid on his side a moment, his knee curled into his chest holding his shin until the worst of the pain left, a muttered ‘ow ow ow ow’ quietly following it. 

He took a deep breath through his nose and flattened more of the wheat, a halo of gold around him and the rock. 

He took off his sunglasses and stared at it as if it would talk. 

Since it remained silent, he spoke first. “Sometimes I forget you exist.”

He put up a hand to stop the rock from interrupting. “Not you, as in you. But like you as in this rock. This defining marker of...finality.” He laughed a bit sadly, “I like to think I’m good with words but I get so excited to tell you things, I sometimes mess up how they come out.”

He leaned back on his hands, “Sometimes I like to tell myself that this rock isn’t what it is. It isn’t a-” he faltered, his words caught in his throat, “A gravestone. I tell myself you escaped and you got away from The Deathclaws and found another little settlement somewhere and you’re happy.”

He pushed off his wrists and turned, laying down next to the rock as if they were cloud gazing together. 

“Like maybe you got away and your new husband is beautiful. I mean truly drop dead pre-war skin mag gorgeous and you have them.” his hand idly traced across the side of it, slowly. Memorizing the texture and grooves he already knew, “God, I wanted them to look just like you. A little girl with your eyes and hair. Unfortunately she would be partially mine too so she’d probably be a sassy little shit. Sorry about that.” 

For a moment he thought to turn to look at her, to see her head resting on his shoulder as the clouds drifted silently by. He could feel the phantom weight of her hand on his chest and he refused to look away from the sky and acknowledge she wasn’t there. 

“I know what you’d say now.” he closed his eyes to remember what her small hand would feel like touching his jaw. He spoke in a higher octave, “You look so different, I don’t think I like it.” he smiled to himself, “And my voice doesn’t sound like that!”

He chuckled lightly, it broke part way through and he held his breath to force the tears back down. 

He opened his eyes and slowly glanced down where she wasn’t. Of course she wasn’t.

He sat up and began to collect his things, “Anyway. I knew you missed me.” It was easier then saying he missed her, “And I wanted to stop by.”

He stood slowly and bent down to touch the rock once more, “Happy Birthday, Barb.”

His fingers left it’s smooth surface, he slipped his sunglasses back on and started the journey back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This one was a little too close to home.
> 
> I'm on twitter now, @BDeCardinal


End file.
